Romeo & Cinderella
by Lamphia
Summary: El no pasaba los límites, ella se sumía en una deliberada ignorancia.
1. Pacto

Como todas las noches, Belphegor se dirigía a la habitación de Viper. Desde el renacimiento de los Arcobalenos y la posterior vuelta de Viper a Varia, muchas cosas habian cambiado. Para Belphegor ya no era Mammon, avaro ilusionista de Varia y Arcobaleno de la niebla, sino Viper, pariente de Fran y su mejor _amiga_.

Llegó a la puerta. Viper nunca dejaba que entrasen a la habitación (a veces hasta desvanecía la puerta) por eso Bel era el único que sabía que abrir la puerta sin más conllevaría una no muy agradable descarga eléctrica (y los que lo descubrieron están muertos). Usando un guante de goma, (se sorprendería su supiesen lo que lleva Bel en el abrigo) abrió la puerta, sin reaccionar lo más mínimo ante la imagen delante suyo. Al lado derecho de la habitación, descansaba Viper, dormida sobre su escritoria mientras contaba sus finanzas -como siempre-; en la pared del frente, una puerta que daba a un enorme balcón, y la cama a la derecha de tonos rojos con un estilo bastante parco y austero en detalles. La cama era enorme, ya desde la primera vez que Viper (o Mammon en esos tiempos) llegó a varia. Pidió expresamente una cama grande, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido -ni lo tiene ahora- para los Varia. Pero Bel hace ya tiempo que descubrió el porqué de la cama, y se acercó a ella.

- Ushishishi. Vamos a hacer una prueba.

Agachado con su típica sonrisa Chesire, empezó a tantear el corte que había en un lado del colchón. Casi automáticamente, oyó murmurar a Viper:

- No toques mi dinero! mgh

- Ushishishi, tacaña hasta en sueños ¿eh, Viper?

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia el escritorio. Observó cuidadosamente ese rostro, registrando cada pequeño detalle en su mente. Ya la había visto muchas veces sin capucha. Una, hasta la dejó verla con un vestido. Pero no se cansaba. Bel aún no comprendía cuándo su amiga cambió. O cuándo cambió él. ¿Cuándo empezó a volverse adicto a su voz? ¿A su avaricia? ¿A sus quejas o sus bromas con ilusiones? ¿Cuándo se volvió adicto _a ella_?

La recogió en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza posible -que no era mucha- y la posó en la cama, intentando no despertarla. Pasó sus dedos por los labios color índigo de la ilusionista. ¡Cuántas veces se había preguntado el sabor de esos labios! Soñando una y otra vez con darle ese anhelado beso. Pero no lo hacía. El era un príncipe. Podía haberlo hecho, pues los príncipes hacen lo que quieren. Pero por una vez, Bel tenía _miedo_. Miedo de espantar a la ilusionista, o peor aún, de enojarla, provocando su odio hacia el príncipe. Así que dejó los labios, y perfiló el resto del rostro de la ilusionista. Su barbilla, su nariz, levantó el flequillo y siguió con los ojos y las cejas. Ella seguía dormida. Bel sabía que no se despertaría, había repetido esa rutina muchas veces. Para ser sinceros, Bel queria saber más de la ilusionista. Quería saber la historia de la chica, y el porqué de ocultar sus ojos (que ni siquiera Bel había visto). Quería verlos. Quería ser exclusivo para ella. Pero eso era tabú. Ambos conocían las manías del otro. Bel había aprendido que si bien a la chica le gustaba la leche de fresa, adoraba un chocolate calentito los fríos días de invierno; que le encantaba el olor a fresa y mora en su ropa; el sonido de la lluvia. Viper también sabía cosas de él. Sabía que adoraba rebotar las piedras en el lago,. ducharse con música (eso fue vergonzoso) o espiar a la gente de Varia desde los árboleas. Pero jamás se habían mostrado sus ojos. Por eso, Bel se retiró de la habitación, respetando una vez más, ese silencioso pacto.

* * *

No pienso hacer fanfics hechos por mí muy a menudo, porque es una - pasar del cuaderno al ordenador y luego subirlo en un locutorio (ya dige que no tenia internet hasta Agosto) pero bueno. He hecho un esfuerzo.

Disfruten del día! (o de la casi-noche, en mi caso)


	2. Monstruo

Mammon no era tonta. Sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Claro que sabía el porqué de que el principe riese mucho más a menudo cuando ella se encontraba cerca, señal clara de su nerviosismo; el porqué de que fuese a su habitación con la pobre excusa de que le daban miedo las tormentas (lo cual era tremendamente irónico y absurdo, pues era verdad); y el porqué de que por la noche le susurrase palabras dulces al oido, promesas y cuentos lejanos que ella nunca había oido, creyendo que estaba dormida. También sabía que los demás conocían esta situación, y por ello fingía no darse cuenta. Simplemente, no le molestaba.

Claro que no le era indiferente

Claro que le gustaba cuando la acompañaba a las misiones, pudiendo estar así solos

No era tonta

Sabía que, en el fondo, todo eso le parecia insufiente. Les parecía insuficiente _a los dos_

Se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, cuando empezó ese juego. Cuando empezo el sutil cortejo del Bel, y su deliberada ignorancia, que ni el príncipe había notado. Cuando empezó a pensar que quizás, al principe no le importase como fuese ella.

Porque ella no era más que un monstruo. Un monstruo sin ente ni rostro, la representación más baja del pecado de la codicia. Alguien que ni siquiera merecía existir, que había tenido tantos nombres y vidas a lo largo de su vida como estrellas hay en el cielo. No era más que una fugitiva del destino, que no quería darse cuenta de que dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad librándola de la maldición y entregándole un valioso tesoro. Y no sabía si agradecerselo u odiarle, poque a veces dolía. Y oh, cuanto dolía. Cuando Bel se retrasaba demasiado de una misión, y no quedaba más en ella que un profundo vacío, la sensación de querer acompañarle a las puertas del infierno si es que no era allí donde se encontraba ya.

Ella no le merecía

No era más que un monstruo

* * *

- Ushishishi, ¿en que piensa Mammy? - esas habían sido las palabras de Belphegor, al ver que Mammon se encontraba demasiado distraida.

Todavía aturdida, giró a ver a Bel, el cual se dirigía ya hacia la mansión Varia, manchado de arriba a abajo de la sandre de las pobres víctimas de esa misión. Y entonces, mirando el anillo de hierba que llevaba en su dedo, regalo del propio príncipe, recordó porqué le amaba.

_El también era un monstruo_

**Soy un ser despreciable, lo sé. Pero llevo un mes que no hay dios que se lo crea. Pensaba que al llegar a casa tendría un poco de paz, y me han llovido un montón de problemas, entre ellas un montón de compromisos en la familia. Yo también tengo en gran parte la culpa, porque siempre llegaba agotada a casa sin ninguna gana de ponerme a forzar la cabezota y mucho menos a escribir. Si, no merezco vivir. Sorry :(**


End file.
